


Love Bites

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Shuake Week 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Akira, happy halloween! or it would have been if i had posted this on time, human!goro, in the sense that akira is a vampire and technically dead lmao, this is just PWP honestly, this only vaguely follows the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: Day 3 - Death“I can’t.”“What do you mean you can’t?”“The thought of feeding is fucking revolting.” Akira’s words are laced with disgust. “I can’t even think of feeding off of anyone… except you.”





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so late!!! i was sooo hyped for shuake week and was so committed to filling a prompt a day but then i had eye surgery on halloween ;__; im just starting to recover enough to look at the computer for long periods of time. even now my eyes are dry as shit after finishing this up.
> 
> i still want to do all of the prompts! they're just going to be late, so sorry to those of you in the tags who might be annoyed by my belated ass shuake week posts. i should have done them in advance, but the surgery was really impromptu and i didnt think the recovery would be as bad as it was... x___x 
> 
> anyway, heres some sexy vampire PWP

Goro Akechi, human detective and occasional slayer of supernatural creatures, is not overly fond of vampires. In fact, he finds them distasteful. In his experience, they’re vulgar, base creatures, driven only by impulsive desires. They hardly spare thought to anything outside of feeding and having sex—and the two very often go hand-in-hand.

It seems bewildering, then, that he somehow ended up befriending a vampire.

When he first met Akira, he realized that he had information about other vampires that he could use in his investigations. He decided it would be beneficial to use him as an informant from there on out. As they’ve spent time together, though, he has to admit that they’ve grown a bit closer than that. He has started to hang out with Akira for non-work-related reasons. And he’s big enough to admit that Akira isn’t like the other vampires he’s met.

It doesn’t mean that he’s _wrong_ about vampires. Just that Akira is different.

(Not much, mind you. He still hits on Goro occasionally, and often mentions how delicious he smells. And Goro knows that he frequents the shady, disgusting clubs that many vampires do which allow them to meet up with humans to have sex as they feed.)  

Still, there is more to Akira than just that. And though he really doesn’t have many, Goro can say at this point that he considers him a friend.

So it does worry him when one night he is contacted by Akira’s roommate, Ryuji, and asked to come over. Ryuji doesn’t offer much information when he questions why he’s contacting him. From what Goro is able to gather, it seems that Akira is unwell for some reason and has locked himself in his room. He isn’t sure why Ryuji is coming to _him_ , specifically, but he does want to do what he can to help.

When he gets to the apartment, Ryuji meets him at the door, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He pats Goro on the shoulder as he walks out.

“Thanks for coming, man,” Ryuji says. “Listen, I’m gonna take off. I feel like he’ll just chew me out for letting you in if I stay. Good luck, though, I seriously appreciate it.”

Then he’s off, without any more of an explanation. Goro gapes at him helplessly as he leaves, too confused to question him in time.

With nothing else to do, he enters the apartment.

And that’s how he finds himself outside of Akira’s closed door, hand hovering over the door hesitantly. He realizes after a moment that there’s really no point in being hesitant—Akira can probably smell him already, anyway.

He knocks, and within moments a raw, hoarse voice answers him through the door. “You shouldn’t be here, Goro.”

Goro feels a little annoyed by that, but also confused. “Why not?”

“It isn’t safe for you to be here,” is all Akira says in reply. His voice is more serious and despondent than Goro has ever heard it.

Goro huffs. “If you won’t let me in, at least tell me what’s going on. Ryuji called me here with no explanation.” Despite his annoyance, he can’t help but feel concerned with what is making Akira act this way.

“Of course he did…” A beat passes, and he hears a quick sardonic laugh, almost inaudible through the door. “I’m fucking starving,” Akira says. “And it’s because of you.”

“Me?” Goro nearly exclaims the word, surprised. Then the rest of Akira’s words catch up to him, which only adds to his alarm. “Have you fed at all since I last saw you?”

Last time he saw Akira was almost two weeks ago, when he coincidentally ran into him at one of the aforementioned seedy clubs while he was investigating there. From as far as he knows, vampires usually have to feed at least once a week.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“The thought of feeding is fucking revolting.” Akira’s words are laced with disgust. “I can’t even think of feeding off of anyone… except you.”

There was that again. Goro blinks, in stunned silence, at the admission. He is horrified to realize his face is heating up from the words.

He remembers Akira saying that he had less of an appetite lately, but that he was still drawn to Goro’s scent in particular. He had assumed this had to have been mere flattery. He didn’t realize it was an actual problem.

“It only gets worse the more time I spend with you,” Akira continues. “I thought if I kept myself locked in here, I could break that thought process so I don’t crave you anymore.” He hears a muffled sigh. “But here you are.”

Goro remains quiet for a few moments, thinking through this information. It’s a lot for him to process, but he remains aware of the bottom line. Akira hasn’t fed in two weeks, which is extremely dangerous, and is becoming more so with every passing moment he remains like this.

“I suppose it can’t be helped,” he says, finally. “Let me in.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I’m telling you that I’ll let you feed off of me. I can’t have you starving just because of my own pride, so I’ll allow it.”

He’s actually surprised when the door clicks open. He thought Akira would protest further, so perhaps this is a testament to how desperate and hungry he truly is.

He pushes the door open, a thank you on the tip of his tongue when he catches sight of Akira in the dim lighting of the room. He’s standing at the door looking thoroughly disheveled, his eyes hazed over and bloodshot, with noticeable dark circles under them. His complexion, while it had always been pale, is now a sickly pallid shade. He turns, as though to try to hide his face, when he sees Goro looking at him.

“I want you to really think about this,” he says, his voice sounding strained.

Goro frowns as his eyes rove over Akira’s condition. “You look like shit,” he says, bluntly. “Why haven’t you said anything this whole time?”

Akira turns away, running a hand through his unkempt curls. “Didn’t want this to happen.”

He doesn’t elaborate, but Goro is used to having to extrapolate for him sometimes. He thinks he gets it—Akira didn’t want to force him into a position where he felt obligated to let Akira feed off of him.

“It’s alright,” he says, sounding more calm and sure of himself than he is. “I want to help you.”

Akira doesn’t respond, and Goro walks past him into the room. He feels Akira tense up, hears his breath catch, as their shoulders brush each other.

“Does this sort of thing happen to vampires?” Goro asks, curious. “I’ve never heard of it.” Though there are certainly many things about vampires that he doesn’t know.

Akira shrugs, looking miserable. “Fuck if I know. It’s never happened to me before.”

“Hm.” Goro glances around the room. “Regardless, it was reckless of you to let it go on this long. You could have hurt someone. Or yourself.”

“It seemed better than the alternative.”

“I don’t think so. It’s an easy fix, isn’t it?”

Akira’s expression morphs, and he looks pained, like he’s restraining himself. “I don’t think you get it,” he says. “If I feed from you, I’m never going to want anyone but you.”

Goro blushes, averting his eyes. The words sound cheesy, but the serious way Akira says them makes him worry they might be true. “Even if that’s true, I don’t really see any other option at the moment.”

Akira doesn’t seem to be in the state of mind to argue further. Still looking stiff, like he’s barely holding himself back from something, he sits down on the bed.. “I just wanted to warn you. It’ll be hard for me to take this lightly.”

Goro didn’t think feeding really meant much to vampires. They seem to do it indiscriminately. But what’s happening to Akira right now is something he’s never heard of. There may yet be ramifications for this. At the same time, the stakes seem too high to concern himself with it too much now.

Gingerly, he sits down next to Akira on the bed. He hopes, fruitlessly, that Akira can’t tell how much his heart is pounding nervously. “Let’s worry about those details later. For now, I want to help you.”

They’re friends, after all. Goro doesn’t have much experience with friends, unlike Akira (who, to be fair, has had about a hundred more years to make friends). He’s come to care about Akira, and their relationship, though he would be hard-pressed to admit it so freely. He’s always felt disgust at the mere idea of having a vampire feed off of him—as a few have tried to do, during his time as a detective. But this isn’t just some vampire. It’s Akira, and he’s starving.

Akira doesn’t respond, and instead reaches out, touching his ice-cold hand to Goro’s neck. Goro shivers from the touch. He doesn’t think it’s just from the cold.

He swallows nervously, looking at Akira’s utterly wrecked appearance, knowing how desperate he is. He’s probably barely holding himself back from biting Goro now. The reality of the situation is setting in, and he won’t lie and say he’s entirely comfortable with the idea of letting a vampire feed off of him, even now. Especially given what Akira said about how it’ll get him addicted.

But he doesn’t want Akira to suffer. Akira was kind enough to avoid him entirely so that he wouldn’t feel guilty and be put in the position of doing this. As dangerous as that was, he can’t find it in himself to be mad. In actuality, it makes him want to help even more, knowing that Akira isn’t trying to pressure him in any way, and wishes there could be some other way out of it.

As far as he can see, there isn’t, and he’d rather swallow his pride and allow this to happen than risk Akira starving himself. As far as Akira becoming addicted goes…well, Akira doesn’t know that for sure. They’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.

He leans in, giving his assent to the touch. Akira runs his thumb down the length of Goro’s neck, his fingers feeling the pulse under his skin. He licks his lips, and Goro feels him trembling the slightest bit against him. All at once his restraint seems to snap, and his mouth presses against Goro’s neck. Goro hears him inhale deeply against the skin, and then, without much more warning, fangs sink into his flesh.

He gasps, surprised by the bite and the sharp sting of pain accompanying it. His hands lift themselves, uselessly, before settling hesitantly on Akira’s shoulders, ready to push him off if the pain worsens.

To Goro’s continued surprise, the exact opposite happens. Any discomfort or pain quickly recedes, and he’s left instead with a sudden blissful sensation. He feels a strange lightheadedness, like his mind is floating on a cloud. The logical part of his brain would have told him this was likely the effects of the vampire venom, but that part of his brain is not working at the moment. In fact, it’s immensely difficult to think of anything at the moment, except how Akira is making him feel.

A pleasurable, tingling sensation fills his body as Akira feeds. He can understand, now, how this act is so often entangled with sex between humans and vampires. A soft moan escapes his lips, completely involuntary, as he arches his neck, submissively allowing Akira to take whatever he needs.

Akira seems encouraged by this reaction, curling himself closer, his fangs sinking in deeper. Before Goro is aware of it, they’ve changed positions and Akira has moved him to lay down against the bed. Akira is above him, still taking his fill from his neck, an animalistic growl rumbling from his throat as their bodies press together. Goro lies relaxed and pliant underneath of him. Another gasp falls from his lips as he suddenly feels the telltale bulge of a growing erection against him, and his body twitches minutely as his own cock begins to harden in response.

It isn’t just the effects of the venom alone that are doing this to him. It’s the knowledge that it’s _Akira_ , on top of him, pressing against him, touching him, claiming him. His body is reacting to the intense sexual attraction that he’s been, admittedly, attempting to suppress since they’ve first met.

Caught up in the euphoria of the moment, he lets another moan escape his lips as he rolls his hips up automatically, pressing his growing hardness into Akira’s. He isn’t even paying attention to how much blood Akira is taking from him. He doesn’t think he can bring himself to care.

It’s surely lucky for him, then, that in the next moment Akira’s fangs slide out of him as he adjusts his position to grind their bodies together.  

“You’re really getting off on this right now, aren’t you?” As Akira lifts his head, Goro sees a devilish smirk on his face, Goro’s blood dripping from his mouth. “Tell me exactly what you want, baby, and I’ll give it to you.”

Goro lets out a keening noise like a whine, his legs spreading and hips canting up, rubbing their erections together fervently. He struggles, through the fog in his mind, to convey his thoughts verbally. “I want…” He gazes with half-lidded eyes at the vampire on top of him, at the open, dark desire on his face, at his lips, glistening blood-red. It’s the single most beautiful and arousing sight he’s ever seen.

“I want you inside of me,” he says, despite himself. He’s never gone that far before, but he’s sure there’s nothing else that can satisfy the sudden ache inside of him right now.

Akira’s smirk grows as he hears Goro’s answer. He grabs one of Goro’s legs and hoists it up as he moves against him, then lowers his face to plant sloppy, open-mouth kisses along Goro’s jawline, nipping at the skin with his fangs. “Tell me… have you ever been fucked before?”

Goro turns his face to the side and averts his eyes, his already flushed skin blushing darkly. Damn Akira if he thinks he can get Goro to admit something so embarrassing. He mumbles something evasive and fists his hands in Akira’s hair, pulling his head back and crashing their lips together violently.

His lack of response is damning, he knows. He can feel Akira humming amusedly into the kiss, before he returns it enthusiastically. His hand snakes around to cup at Goro’s ass, roughly slapping it and squeezing it, before trailing it up to the front of his pants to cup at his erection. Goro’s hips jerk forward automatically at the touch, a muffled noise of surprise escaping into their kiss. All at once the confines of his pants are too much for him. He breaks their kiss, gasping for breath and pushing Akira away from him just enough to reach down and wrestle with the button and zipper of his own pants, hastily undoing them and shoving them down.

As soon as he’s done, he gets to work on Akira’s pants as well, unfastening and shoving them down just enough for his erection to be (mostly) freed. He palms Akira’s hardness through his underwear, his own eagerness rising as he traces the outline of Akira’s cock with his fingers. He surprises himself with how badly he wants it inside of him, and with no reservations whatsoever.

Akira gets up suddenly. Goro is confused for a moment, until he realizes he’s going to his bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

When he sits back on the bed, Akira actually looks a little hesitant. “Not sure if I’m gonna be able to hold myself back, but… I don’t want to hurt you,” he admits.

Goro pulls him closer again. “It’s alright,” he says, though he knows he should probably be more concerned than he is. “We’ll just… start slow?”

Akira smiles crookedly at him. “I think I can manage that.”

They kiss again, and then Akira’s hands are roaming his body. Slowly, one of them drops lower and lower, running along Goro’s cock, his taint, and back towards his hole, circling the tight ring of muscle. It’s slick with lube, and Goro realizes Akira must have applied it while they were kissing. Akira breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to Goro’s neck, pressing wet kisses and then softly sucking the skin, just as he sheathes a finger inside.

Despite the lube and the distraction of Akira’s mouth on him, Goro can’t help but clench his jaw in discomfort. He’s never been touched here before, not by himself or anyone else. The pain isn’t excruciating, but more than anything it’s a strange, unfamiliar sensation that leaves him vaguely uncomfortable.

Akira pauses as Goro stiffens up, lifting his head up to look at Goro. “Are you alright?”

“It’s okay,” Goro breathes out. “It’s… it’s not that bad.” He lifts his hands and cards them reassuringly through Akira’s hair as he attempts to force his muscles to relax.

Akira hums, continuing his quest of riddling Goro’s neck with marks. “You’ve been so good for me,” he whispers, encouragingly. “Such a good boy. My good boy.” Goro shivers pleasantly at his words, his cock twitching from the praise.

Akira moves his finger slowly, pressing it in and dragging it out, thrusting in rougher each time he does. As Goro adjusts, he inserts a second finger and scissors them. The discomfort ebbs gradually as Goro is carefully stretched out. Distantly, he feels a little impressed that Akira is holding himself back and being this careful with him.

“Don’t be afraid to to say if something feels good for you,” Akira continues. “I want you to be vocal for me.” With an almost knowing smirk, he suddenly thrusts his fingers in much rougher than before, and they brush a spot inside of Goro that feels like an electric shock.

“Ah…!” A jolt of pleasure shoots through him and he’s unable to stop himself from letting out a loud, surprised moan as his body jerks and squirms. He almost feels embarrassed by the noise, but it’s difficult to care when it feels so good and Akira is encouraging him to be vocal.

“R-Right there…feels good…” He stumbles over his words to let Akira know—like he needs any verbal confirmation, after that display. He tightens his grip on Akira’s hair as his hips roll into the thrust of Akira’s fingers, chasing that intoxicating feeling.

To his dismay, Akira’s fingers only thrust a few more times before they’re suddenly gone. He feels bereft, but only briefly, as Akira applies more lube to his cock quickly before he gets into position, hitching Goro’s leg up to his chest and lining himself up with Goro’s entrance. “Need to be inside of you now,” he says, and that’s all the warning Goro gets before he’s pressing inside.

The fingers did not quite prepare Goro for the stretch of Akira’s cock inside of him. The burn of being filled so completely has tinges of both pleasure and pain, and he tries to force himself to relax once again to accommodate the intrusion. As he pants and adjusts to the feeling, he looks up at Akira hovering over him, waiting for him to adjust. The look in his eyes is downright predatory. That idea should probably frighten him, but instead he shivers in excitement at the thought.

All at once, he needs Akira to move. Instead of verbal confirmation, he signals this desire by rolling his hips and wrapping his legs around Akira, digging his heels in and pressing him closer.

A deep moan rumbles in Akira’s throat as Goro forces him deeper inside. His eyes flash, and Goro sees the moment where he completely loses his inhibitions, overtaken by pure arousal and animalistic desire.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he rasps darkly, and in the next moment he’s gripped Goro tighter, pressing his thighs up higher as he begins to fuck him wildly.

A wonderful jolt of pleasure shocks Goro to his core at the sudden aggressive pace. The growling, possessive beast on top of him is far from the Akira he knows, the primal gleam in his eyes nearly inhuman—but he feels no fear, no disgust, only a deep ache of want, to submit and let Akira ravish him.

“Y-Yes, yes—Akira—” His words are stunted, punctuated by gasps and moans as Akira fucks into him mercilessly, barely giving him any time to think. “Please—feels so good—just like that…”

In this moment he wants nothing more than for Akira to claim him as his, completely and utterly.

He doesn’t consider how long they stay like this—moving together, feeling together, a mess of limbs and mouths and teeth on skin. He’s floating on that cloud of bliss, only aware of the increasing build of fiery pleasure in his core, burning and threatening to consume him at any moment.

Without warning, Akira suddenly hooks his arms around Goro to pull him upright in his lap. He moves Goro’s body like it weighs nothing, and with the new angle his cock slams into Goro’s prostate with every thrust.

Goro’s mind goes blank amid the sensations, the building, almost painful arousal that shakes him with every movement. His body is practically limp on top of Akira, pliant and submissive, unable to move or think as he loses himself in pleasure. He isn’t even aware of what noises or words could be coming out of his mouth at this point, let alone able to control them.

“ _Fuck,_ I’m gonna come.” Akira's words manage to pierce the fog of lust in his brain, and his thrusts speed up. “Gonna come so fucking deep that you’ll never be able to wash me out.”

Goro whines, high pitched and needy. “F-Fuck, _yes—_ please—” Pleas fall from his lips, disconnected, encouraging Akira to spill inside of him and mark him. “Akira…” Unconsciously he lolls his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Akira’s mouth instantly latches onto it and goes to work marking him up with bruises and hickeys along the strip of skin. With one final thrust up, Akira moans as his orgasm hits him, his fangs pressing into Goro’s neck once again.

That sensation alone is enough to send Goro over the edge. His leaking, neglected cock comes completely untouched, shooting his release between their bodies as his orgasm hits him hard, the feeling raw and almost painful. He shudders violently through it, clenching his fingers uselessly in Akira's hair, his hips jerking and rolling with the aftershocks.

Afterward he collapses completely against Akira, panting and resting his head on Akira's shoulder, utterly dazed. Akira slides his fangs out, breathing heavily.

The two of them stay there for a few moments as they catch their breath. Goro is completely limp and boneless, and Akira makes no effort to move him or pull out of him.

Akira nuzzles against Goro’s neck. Goro groans incoherently.

“I want to go again,” Akira says suddenly.

Goro pulls his head back to look at him. He’s dead serious.

With a dawning horror, he begins to realize exactly what the hell he’s gotten himself into.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ryuji left bc he knew they were gonna fuck and didnt wanna have to hear that shit. hes a good wingman tho.
> 
> anyway, i hope this fic is relatively cohesive. i sort of patched it together from a scene in an rp that i did, though most of it is rewritten to make it not read like an rp, lol. i hope i achieved that goal and it doesn't seem choppy.


End file.
